1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of apparel, such as a baseball-style cap, that includes interchangeable panels, thereby permitting the wearer to customize the article of apparel.
2. Description of Background Art
The standard baseball cap includes a crown and visor. The crown is typically configured from multiple panels that are sewn together to form a closely-fitting covering for the wearer""s head. The visor extends horizontally from the front of the crown and serves to shade the wearer""s face and eyes. A wide range of materials, natural or synthetic, may be used to form a baseball cap.
The baseball cap was originally designed to prevent sunlight and rain from obscuring the vision of a baseball player. Like other specialized athletic equipment, the original baseball cap was used exclusively in the course of competition. For aesthetic purposes, the baseball cap included indicia and a color scheme consistent with that of the team""s uniform. As the popularity of baseball grew, non-athletes began wearing baseball caps to publicly display their support for a particular team.
Today, baseball caps continue to be used by baseball players for purposes of competition, but the popularity of the baseball cap has grown beyond baseball and the notion of identifying with a particular baseball team. Modern baseball caps often display the indicia of athletic teams from sports other than baseball. In addition, baseball caps may contain the indicia of corporations, places, philosophies, or individual people such as entertainers or athletes.
Although indicia may be located anywhere on the baseball cap, the most common area is the brow region. Indicia may take a variety of forms, including patches, embroidery, or screen-printing, but one common characteristic is the permanent nature of the indicia. As such, an individual is required to purchase numerous baseball caps in order to display support for multiple athletic teams. Coupled with the possibility that the same individual may also wish to communicate an affinity for a particular brand or a philosophy, the permanent indicia may lead to a large baseball cap collection.
In an attempt to reduce the number of baseball caps that an individual need own to display multiple indicia, systems have been developed that employ removable or interchangeable panels, each panel having alternate indicia affixed thereto. To permit attachment and removal of the multiple indicia, these systems employ a non-permanent fastener to attach the panel to the baseball-style cap. Typically, the non-permanent fastener is a hook and loop attachment means. Patents employing removable or interchangeable panels include U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,043 to Coleman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,726 to Kellin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,733 to Brannon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,629 to Gleason, Jr., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,757 to Blanks, I.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,734 to Rathburn discloses a baseball cap with an opening in a vertical wall of the baseball cap. A first part of a hook and loop fastening system fills the opening and extends behind the opening where it is connected to the baseball cap. Multiple indicia having a surface comprised of the second part of the fastening system may then be removably-attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,334 to Marcolini, Jr. discloses articles, including hats, bags, and coats, that include a recess formed from the material that comprises the article. A first portion of a hook and loop fastening system is located within the recess. A patch containing indicia on one surface and a second portion of the fastening system on an opposite surface may then be removably-attached such that the surface containing the indicia is visible.
The present invention relates to an article of apparel comprising a primary portion, a secondary portion, and a fastening system. The primary portion is configured to define an aperture. The secondary portion has dimensions approximately corresponding to the dimensions of the aperture and includes a fastening side and a display side located opposite to the fastening side. The fastening system releasably-attaches the secondary portion to the primary portion and includes a first fastening part and a second fastening part. The first fastening part is secured to and located entirely within the aperture and the second fastening part is attached to the fastening side of the secondary portion. Preferably, the article of apparel is headwear, such as a baseball cap. However, the customization system of the present invention may be utilized on any type of apparel.
The display side of the secondary portion includes one or more words, names, numbers, designs, logos, symbols, colors, patterns, or any other suitable indicia. Because the secondary portion is removable, it may be replaced with an alternate secondary portion with differing indicia. As such, a wearer may possess multiple secondary portions for use with a single primary portion. Alternatively, a single primary portion may include more than one aperture, each aperture receiving a different secondary portion. As such, multiple secondary portions may be moved between apertures or removed and replaced with alternate secondary portions.
A fastening system secures the secondary portion within the aperture. Preferably, the fastening system is a hook and loop fastening system, but any fastening system permitting releasable-attachment is suitable. Alternate systems of attachment include snaps, buttons, pins, and magnets. As noted, the first part of the fastening system is located entirely within the aperture. To secure the first fastening part to the primary portion, a separate connecting element may be used. By attaching the first fastening part to the connecting element and attaching the connecting element to the primary portion, the first fastening part is effectively attached to the headwear and limited to a location within the aperture. In a first primary embodiment, the connecting element is a thin section of cloth or polymer material that attaches to the interior of the apparel and around the perimeter of the aperture, the first fastening part attaching to the connecting element. In a second primary embodiment, the connecting element is a semi-rigid member, preferably a polymer, with an indentation formed in the area corresponding to the aperture, the first fastening part secured within the indentation. The advantage of the latter configuration is that the depth of the indentation may be formed such that the display side of the secondary portion is flush with the exterior of the apparel.
Although the first fastening part of a hook and loop fastener may extend throughout the aperture, a sufficiently durable connection may be made between the secondary portion and the primary portion using a first fastening part of lesser area. Preferably, the first fastening part is located only in portions of the aperture adjacent to edges of the aperture. As such, an interior region is created in central portions of the aperture that does not include portions of the first fastening part. In lieu of the first fastening part, the interior region may include permanently-attached interior indicia. When the secondary portion is attached to the primary portion, the interior region and its associated interior indicia are veiled from view by the secondary portion. However, if the primary portion is worn without a secondary portion attached within the aperture, then the interior indicia will be visible.
Various advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.